Man Sun
Man Sun is the second husband of Tse Lew and step-father of Qian Sun in the Tea Leaves series. He was Tse's therapist when she fell into depression while pregnant. They formed a relationship over time and evenually got married. He too is part of Liao Clan. Appearance and Personality Appearance Man has long black hair and brown eyes. When he and Tse first met, he wore a white long white coat and glasses. His appearance hasn't changed at all. Now, he wears silver-framed glasses. Personality Man comes off as a practical man. He's not the type to usually suggest things like a past life to his clients. In Yao Wang's case, he had that theory for him on the table to explain all of the strange and disturbing visions the man was having. Back Story Man met Tse when she was seven months pregnant and booked into a depression clinic two months after the loss of her husband. On the first, he let her cry and talk about the dear husband she loved and lost. They hit it off really well and started to become attracted to each other. Afraid losing his career if he ended up dating Tse, he had her switched over to another therapist. Later, he found her again and they began officially dating. When Qian was born, his mother gave him Man's last name. Initially, the therapist still wasn't too sure about raising a child that wasn't his. Tse insisted that everything would be okay and said that she would marry him when he asked her to. Man was quite thrown for a shock when she told him that. He and Tse didn't get married until Qian was three years old. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Man is first introduced into the story by Ju when she talks about the children in the Liao clan. She gives the brief version of his history with Tse. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Man and Tse have to deal with the aftermath of Qian's deal with Gang to take revenge on Junjie Zhong, Szu's rapist. The parents don't learn what happened until the police show up at their door. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Yao confides in Man about his strange dreams and vision. Man takes notes and listens. Against his policy, he suggests that Yao might be experiencing a past life. Yao then asks her to keep his mouth shut. In the season finale, Man is seen at the celebration dinner with the rest of the clan. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Yao keeps talking about his past life to Man. When she overhears the men talking over the phone, Ju goes over to Man's house and demands the truth from him. He breaks down and tells her everything about Yao's past life. Ju in return tells him about her encounter with Shion in the restaurant on her way to the bathroom. Man and Ju talk again some time later about past lives. He doesn't know what to make of Yao's situation and doesn't believe in them himself. He warns Ju not to get too caught up in past lives or else she will lose sight of the future. Man and Tse sometimes argue about what Ju's baby going to be. In the seaon finale, Ju visits the Lew-Sun house just before summer is over. Man is watching Qian play video games in the living room. He asks Ju what is wrong when she looks worried. She lies and says that nothing is wrong. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Tse Lew ''Main Article: Tse Lew '' Tse is Man's wife. They started out as therapist and patient after she lost her husband and fell into depression. He listened as she talked and cried about her beloved husband. Over time, a spark of attraction grew between. Afraid of losing his job if he started a relationship with his patient, he terminated his sessions with Tse and had her transferred over to another psychiatrist. Later, Man and Tse met up and he explained his reasons. They began to date. She put his surname down for Qian when he was born. Man and Tse didn't marry until the little boy was three. Qian Sun ''Main Article: Qian Sun '' Qian is Man's step-son. The therapist has been in the boy's life even before he was born. Early on, Man came to see the child as his own. At first, he wasn't too sure about getting close to his girlfriend's son after he was born. Khai Liao ''Main Article: Khai Liao '' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan Category:Therapist